


exhaustion vs cereal fight

by annjugatsu



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: (or say a line), Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Help, I Don't Even Know, Please Kill Me, Sleepovers, all of them appear, i don't know how to tag, i think you can call it that, it's mostly Hongseok, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 04:11:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15549318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annjugatsu/pseuds/annjugatsu
Summary: Hongseok comes home after his last exam and just wants to sleep, but his friends think a cereal fight would be better. After Hongseok is sleeping they have a movie night and are just soft babies.aka. Hongseok is tired; someone threw cereal at Hui; Jinho's motto is "I'm the hyung but catch me not acting like one"; Yuto is a softbaby and scaredy cat; and everyone feels bad for exhausted-Hongseok





	exhaustion vs cereal fight

Hongseok was very tired. Tired wasn't even an expression, exhaustion fitting better. All he wanted to do was go home to his four roommates, maybe cook if they were living off of ramen again and then sleep for the next three years. Exam-weeks always killed him and he lived the last seven days off with only five hours of sleep and at least 50 cups of coffee.

What he didn't expect were all of his close friends to stand 4 vs 5 throwing cereal and milk at each other while only a few were wearing full clothes, some not even wearing underwear. He saw that Hyojung and Hoitaek had fitting war paint smeared across their faces and stomachs. The furniture seemed to have been pushed into another room, because the room was nearly empty apart from the nine people.

They stood still as Hongseok entered, everyone stuck in motion. He looked at them with a raised eyebrow but anyway put his keys in places just like his shoes. "Anyone having a normal excuse or should I just act like I see nothing?" "So Hongseok, this is a funny story..." "I would probs like to differ, thanks Hyojung. But I'm going to need you to put on some underwear before you say anything else." The others started to unfreeze with that being said and all shuffled arround the living room, getting some more clothes.

After everyone was wearing clothes everyone and settled on the floor (apart from Hongseok who just wanted to get in his room and sleep) they looked arround the room and got shy at the mess. "I don't even want to know what happend here actually. I just want a clean flat once I wake up and y'all to be shut while I get my well deserved sleep." They seemed embarassed and avoided eye contact, but Hongseok realized that one person still seemed to glow with energy so he gave in. "Ok Hyojong, tell me. What happend?" The just two months younger's eyes lit up in joy as he started rambling about how everyone came over because they were starving and they then wanted to eat some cereal ("How original" - Hongseok, Me, The whole world) but somebody dropped them and they landed on Hwitaek (who winced at the reminder) who then threw some cereal at Shinwon who threw them back and nearly hit the couch which resulted in pushing it into his room. After that a war broke out and Wooseok screamed at some point "Who wouldn't be angry you ate all of my cereal and faked your death for three years!" which didn't made sense but apparently was important to add.

The mom looked at them with just confusion but not really surprised. "I don't know what I was expecting. This surely wasn't it but I also didn't thought I would once come home to a normal situation. But at this point I don't care anymore.", he looked at them all and just shook his head, "You guys do your thing. I'll just sleep for the next 15 hours, so just don't wake me up." And with that he dissappeard into his own room finally changing into something comfortable and cuddling into his bed. How he had missed this thing. He just snuggled deeper into the softness and drifted off in the next seconds.

Outside of the room the rest were starting to clean up. 

"Yuto is the wall fine?" "I think so, the floor surely isn't."   
"Where is the mop Shinwon?" "Next to the fridge. Try not kicking everything down Yeo One." "I would never." 

After just 20 minutes the living room looked normal again and they all sat on the floor.   
"What about the couch?" "We don't need to Hyunggu."   
The second youngest raises an eyebrow at the oldest. "We wanted to move it since a long time, let's just stay like this." He leans on Wooseok's shoulder who gently caresses his hair.   
"How about we'll take the matresses all into here and sleep together?" "How can ten people fit onto four matresses if you have more then just one giant around Hyojung?" "It's not that bad of an idea, Hwitaek." "Yanan's right, we didn't had a sleepover in five ever, we should do it now."   
They looked confused at the oldest. Normally he would be the one against this kind of thing but now it was already kind of his idea in the first place. "What, just because I'm older then y'all doesn't mean I'm not up for it."   
Kino sended him a smile and Jinho just snuggled more into Wosseok's shoulder who didn't seem to mind. "Then let's get the matresses and sleep here." And they started to move again.

It was a nice, sunny day coming to an end at aroound 9 o'clock. Hongseok was dead asleep in his bed while his friends had build a huge bed with their matresses and the one they still had lying arround after Hyunggu had changed his one. They didn't really fit together but it worked for the nine. They builded their 'bed' in front of the TV and put on some movie while everyone got together and cuddled into each other and into the blankets that they got from nobody-knows-where. Yan An and Yeo One were squished on the first matress with Yan An looking up the movie Hyojung choose and Yeo One laying on his free arm while having his legs interwined with Shinwon on the next matress. Next to the older EDawn had Hui's head on his chest while Hoitaek interwined his legs with Jinho who just laid in Wooseok's arms. (Someone who just walked in would question who of them was the oldest again.) The youngest carressed his hair and let Hyunggu use his legs to put his on top. The second youngest had nearly pulled Yuto onto the other matress with him, but the other continued to lay halfway on his (or actually Shinwon's matress) while still being close with Hyunggu and the other kind of using him as a better bed. All in all they just seemed like a big ball of softness.

 

The movie was over. They had put on another one but nearly everyone was asleep when it started. The sound of rain met Yuto's ears as he was the last one awake, the others in dream land. It was soft, slow and calming, but only for a few seconds. The rain got faster and scarier and then it came, thunder and lightning. If you would ask him the japanese man was fine, but he surely wasn't. It was semi-dark ("For the atmosphere" -Hyojung) which didn't help at all and he was getting colder because Hyunggu had stolen the blanket they shared and the other was starting to freeze. He slowly got up wanting to search for another blanket when he saw a shadow.

Yuto let out a yelp and turned around in horror just to see Hongseok in the sweatpants he borrowed from the younger like a year ago and some shirt that looked more like Shinwon's. The mom raised an eyebrow at him, but stumbled and gave the other a hug. Yuto enjoyed the warmth of the other and pressed him nearer. Hongseok was warm and soft and his hair was all fluffy and just in that moment this hug reminded him of his mom's hugs whenever he had a nightmare. "Want me to join?", the older asked, sleepy voice really raspy. "Didn't you want to sleep 15 hours?", he whispered back, not changing the position. "Hhmm? Yeah true, but my body is against me and the rain is too loud.", Hongseok answered and gently stroked through Yuto's hair, calming the younger. "You can join me, but we need a blanket, Hyunggu stole mine.", he hummed and got even closer to the older. "Sure. Lay down, I'll get mine." And so he did and not a minute later Hongseok was back and they laid under the blanket which was still a little warm and Hongseok held the younger who was holding hands with Hyunggu under the blankets and all in all they were all together.

Because sometimes everybody needs a break from everything and just wants to act like a child again, friends always beside them and at those points it's realized how much some people mean to one. The points were the friends feel like home and everything is good how it is. And that was how it was that minute and they hoped it would never change.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this is but I won a Positive album on Amino with this. Hope you enjoyed it and tell me your opinion in the comments. Thanks for reading!
> 
> PS: I used two Tumblr prompts, let's make a game. Does anyone find them?


End file.
